Bloody past - Mirror of a Another World
by light of chocolate
Summary: Ike and Marth are together but the mysterious past of Marth destroyed their couple. Things ensue with Link, and the prince falls in his dark childhood. Ike x Marth x Link. You do not like do not read.
1. Prologue

**Ah! this my first fanfiction :) Warning transition can be "scary" but very little in the prologue but no more.**

**Reminder: fanfiction consist of Yaoi, and blood! Do not like do not read!**

**As I said this is my first fanfiction so readers are nice please :) And I'm not English and do not speak English so I translate the fanfiction by Google Translate (which is not the tool adequate...) so excuse me for various takes lexicon and spelling.**

**So reading!**

Prologue:

It is, the shadow, that this childhood. And it will return a new moon night. The child will return with hisbloody hands, with his laughter, with his stained soul, withits blurred due, this machine has killed returns.

I know.

_"Mom, Dad, Elice?"_

_"..."_

_"Why you do not move?"_

_"..."_

_"Why do not you have your eyes open?"_

_..._

_"Why is it so dark?"_

_..._

_"Why is any disorder in my head?"_

_..._

_"Why do I put a laugh?"_

_..._

_"It is broken."_

_The sound of breaking glass was heard._

_"Broken"_

_Another sound of breaking glass was heard._

_"Broken"_

_Even the glass breaks._

_Everything went black, a rain of tears falls, it turns red because of your cuts from the glass. And you laugh when you see this blood, you keep still,_

_Again, again, again ..._

_"It's so beautiful ..."_

My eyes widened with fear, I still had that dream! Ike, if you only knew, you could help me and make me forget everything. But if I show you everything, you could

be afraid of me and run away from me and leave me. Please do it in kind do not leave me.

**So how was it? Although not well? Feel free to give me advice that would be great! I'll post the other chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 1:On the thread of the mind

**Hi! This chapter 1 :) I saw that there was 19 views prologue, so thank you! it may be little but great for me. I think you can judge **

**my capacity in this first chapter. Feel free to leave a comment (your opinion, feedback etc ...) I would be very happy! **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1: On the thread of the mind

Thoughts Marth was confused and had brought heavy, Prince refrained from paying the slightest tear from his eyes. He was very good way! Men it does

not Cry! Suddenly he heard a groan from his lover.

"How will you love?" Ike said, her lover, in the tightening in his arms.

"Well my love" Marth replied with a smile hoping that it hides his thoughts.

"You want to go to lunch?" whispered a hungry Ike has the ear of her lover

"Y-yes" Marth replied hesitantly

"Pitch perfect"

Ike kissed the forehead of Marth and ran to the room ate Smash Manor. With a sigh Marth followed. When he arrived at the room he saw Ike ate with his

plate full of cakes that are laughed a little prince.

Marth sat next to his love and paused her head on the shoulder of the mercenary. He was good in this heat protecting fear.

However, he began to hear whispers from all sides, he said it was his imagination. But the whispers were becoming louder and

resounded in the minds of Marth.

"It's nothing I'm with Ike." thought the terrified prince "This is nothing I'm with Ike, Ike, Ike ..."

"Have you forgotten me?" was a child's voice. The prince looked to see if Ike discreetly heard voices but no.

"I'm crazy" thought Marth trying to ignore the problem.

"I have never forgotten you ... Never ... Never" repeated the voice

"Ike, I'm in the room I do not feel very well, okay?" said the prince, hiding his fear

"Okay baby." Ike replied, kissing her on the cheek

Once in the room, Marth is sitting on the floor against the wall, put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. It was bad, very bad, it could not remember the

destroy the inside. He was afraid of everything, back into his childhood, losing Ike, to harm others, to ... kill.

"I am as thou art, you're a nuisance ..." heard the prince

"Stop it!" moaned Marth in terror and panic

"I'am what you are, then you who are you?"

"Stop it!" Marth protested hiding in the broom closet.

All was quiet a small lamp hung ceiling illuminated the prince in tears. The child thought it was all over but ...

"Why do you hide you, why here? You know you're scared when the light is not" on the words of the voice broke the lamp leaving small sparks

disappear one after the other on the floor. Marth looked at the floor with eyes filled with fear. He tried the door handle and went out quickly.

"Please ... Stop it ..." Prince moaned up crying.

"You're bad for not wanting to play with me!" As soon as the words were spoken voice the mirror chamber Marth and Ike was broken. Marth pushed

a little cry of fear watching the pieces of mirror.

"Broken, broken, destroyed, break, break, tear ..." The voice was more lower in Marth concluded that it was soon to disappear.

"**Kill**" said the voice with a breaking of glass. This was the last word spoken, the voice had finally disappeared.

"It's over, it's over" repeated Marth in it head to calm the "Finish." Marth stood and picked broken glass and lamp to ensure that nothing happened.

* * *

"I do not know Snake! He got me the remote air!" Ike was a worried voice pacing. He stopped, "You think he ... he deceives me?" asked Ike sad.

"Hey Marth is an angel, he never deceive you! If this is the case I would be very surprised!" replied the spy cleaner arms.

"If you say" Ike was still worried. "He had sex with another man?"

"Uh ... Ah With Roy, they were very good friends but nothing more in my opinion. This is the one you replaced."

"Thanks for the information, Snake."

"There are not enough guy and actually listen to the think when he sleeps! People who are lost in their thinking often dream of their problem."

After this discussion. Ike went into the hallway to meet her lover, he crossed Palutena, Master Hand and Crazy Hand: The three chefs Manor.

Dr. Mario was there too.

"Do you think it could relapse Doctor?" asked Palutena

"It's not impossible, but it is imperative not to leave him alone if he goes very wrong. It might hurt the others and himself." said Dr Mario

with a sigh.

"You're right, we should try to preserve its maximum because if we do not want to find in the condition we meet the first

time. "stated Master Hand.

"Who are you talking about?" asked the mercenary trying to learn more.

"Ha, my dear, this is not your business" fit Crazy Hand "You're a little too curious."

"It's nothing serious at least?"

"Nothing." Palutena stated. The four characters left to continue their discussion in a whisper.

"Ike must not leave it alone." said the doctor whispering has partners.

Ike continues its way to the chamber of his companion. He entered the mirror and noticed that their room was not there.

"I'm back!" Ike was telling but a little confused.

"Oh, Ike!" Prince courageous to go to him in his arms. Ike took her in his strong muscular arms.

Marth was still shocked that this happened but it does not mean anything to Ike, he preferred to stick his head against the chest of her lover.

"Said baby, why the mirror in our room is not there?"

The heart of Marth stood still beating. He did not know what to say. He wanted to quickly find an excuse not to reveal anything. It was a moment of silence very

scary for the young prince.

"Well ... I do not know ... Oh yes A bird came and broke the mirror and ransacked room. I tried to arrange the best I could, then I threw it. "

Ike smiled to his prince, he took her hand and kissed it. "You're so nice, so caring ..." He began to kiss the neck Marth. The youngest began to moan

involuntarily. Oh yes, Ike so loved to hear her moan prince just for him. The mercenary has started to unbutton the jacket prince, but when

that the latter is realized he pushed a little.

"Not today Ikey ..." said the prince with a red tint on her face.

"Why It's not the first time that we do." replied the mercenary with a soft and seductive voice, "You are too sensitive? I can help you to correct

you know it ... "

The face Marth hard hue became scarlet. He approached his lover and kissed her passionately. "Ikey, I'm tired today."

"So let me take care of you."

Marth looked at their clock, it was 21:00.

"Come to bed Ikey, it's late."

The couple went to bed. Marth was the first to fall asleep, Ike lay awake him to listen to his prince.

* * *

_The screams echoed in the distance. On the floor there was blood everywhere and my hands covered with blood. I looked around me there were only _

_corpses and Manor fire. The sky it was a dark blue night without the slightest star. I could feel the wind called help. _

_"Where am I?" _

_And then a shock. I see death. Once again. It is below my bloody hands, empty eyes, red clothing. Ike no! _

_"If red ..." _

_I tremble. _

_"It was I who did it?" _

_Yes it's me and all others in this Manor. _

_"I'm here Marth" _

_I turn around and I see him standing alive, I cry. Roy is there. _

_"Roy!" _

_I cry. _

_"Yes I'm here." _

_I use it against him _

_"Roy missed you! I thought me that ..." _

_"I'm not dead, I'm with you. We are friends. I do not abandon you." _

_"Roy ..." _

_I cry in his arms. _

_"He's dead, he's dead! He is dead!" _

_Despite the joy of seeing Roy in my life I cry for Ike that I loved. It is no longer there. I cry. _

_"Broken" _

_* Crash! *_

* * *

"He deceived me. This is wrong, no! With this Roy. Why?"

The man left the room and went into the kitchen. The prince himself, wakes up in tears.

"Ike!"

He looked around him, nothing. Her lover is not there.

"Ike? Or are you?"

Marth began panicked when he saw a note on the door it says "I hate you." The prince dropped the paper he put his hands to his mouth and

tears would not stop streaming down his face. His heart, he was a beat too fast. He panics.

He left the room and run throughout the Manor and finally found her lover.

"Ike!"

"Silence."

"Why Ike? You leave me?"

"Yes, I hate you!"

"Why? I made you what? Saith me Ike!" said the prince in tears.

"You deceived me!" said the mercenary banging his fist against the table "It is I who should ask why, why? Me I loved you!" said the mercenary

in the greatest sadness.

"But Ike! I love you too and no one else!" cried the prince.

"Shut up! I heard thy dream! With this ... this Roy!"

It was as if it was done the mercenary ripped the heart. He was in horrible pain. He wanted to shake her prince in tears in his arms but he could not

not, not after what Marth had finally what he thought Marth did. The prince was himself in fear, suffering, his nightmare was realized: Ike

and hates going to give up!

"Ike! Roy is my friend and nothing more! I beg you to believe me!" Marth yelled in pain. "Let me explain!"

"I sheets of your explanations and your lies You have destroyed me!" Ike cried in tears, "I hate you bastard! I hate you! Vas in hell!"

This was too much for the fragile prince, he fell on his knees and wept again, again and again. Ike regretted the words he said, but his anger and sadness were

still large. Marth was his other half and it's gone.

"Ike" was Marth that stifled because of her tears "I must reveal to you something important ... I'm not good! If you go I ..."

He did not even have time to finish that Ike turned his back.

"I do not care anything Marth! I leave you, I do not wanna stay with you who loves another person and does not record me! Roy you, you love her and I know it!"

Marth Ike left leaving in pain.

"Do not leave me alone ..." Marth whispered in her tears and fear.

Panic rose, fear increased, these empty and cold feelings filled the heart of Marth.

Hatred and madness. Marth screamed in pain, cry woke all the inhabitants of Smash Manor.

"I break her life"

Marth rose with difficulty, he trembled, he arrived to a kitchen cupboard. The closet contained glasses. He caught and ...

"Broken ..."

_* Crash! * _

"Broken ..."

_* Crash! * _

"Broken ..."

_* Crash! * _

"Tear ..."

_* Crash! * _

"Break ..."

_* Crash! * _

"Break ..."

_* Crash! * _

...

"Kill ..."

**_* Crash! * _**

The room was filled with pieces of glass. Peach came and cried.

"What did you do to my glasses?!"

Palutena arrived.

"Oh no." she said

* * *

**This Chapter 1 is finished! Feel free to review it would be great on your part!**


End file.
